Aurora
by Kurochinoame
Summary: A story about twins who escaped Vendicare prison. And a story of Xanxus family.
1. Prologue

"Some time in the Past, when Vongola Nono was still looking for a successor."

The rain patted hard against the brick road. Water collected into puddles reflecting the blunt streetlights. Though it was late early dusk storm clouds made the sky death black. Wind gusts blew hard making leaves fly through the air. Lightning struck followed by a booming thunder thus illuminating the dark streets and alleys, decapitating shadows from lonely stalls.

Two orphan girls were running on a nearby empty street. They passed by a clothe line store that was flashing a pompous dress that resembles a peacock and a busy restaurant that emitted a savory aroma from the delicacies being prepared in its kitchens. But the girls paid no attention to such frivolities, because of the heavy downpour drenched their clothes and made it even harder for them to quicken their pace.

Covering a hefty distance in a matter of minutes, the children found a topiary garden. The twins hid under a hedge shaped in the resemblance of a humongous bear an anchorage from the rain. A luxurious black car wet by the rain pulled in a cloth line shop on the other side of the street.

A man with white hair and a thick mustache who was wearing an expensive suit came out of the Bentley followed by two other men wearing the same suit got off the front seats. The three men looked as if like they are on their early fifties. "Vongola, you're not that desperate" the man from the driver's seat said to the man with white hair.

"I am not that desperate…..Visconti." said the Vongola.

Holding an umbrella Visconti escorted the Vongola into the cloth line shop. The other man followed and spoke "The Calcassa's daughter cannot be the next Vongola…"

The Vongola stopped near the entrance with Visconti and spoke "Coyote…for all we know she might be the only one in the world with sky flames."

In a whim the door opened and a sturdy man with curly chestnut hair greeted the Vongola "Timoteo…it has been a very long time." The Vongola held the man's hand and shook it and said "Yes Guiro…it has been quite a while."

Then the Vongola glanced at his Guardians and said "Visconti, Coyote… guard the entrance" the men nodded in unison.

"How about a scarf Guiro…" said the Vongola. Guiro then smiled in reply. Then Guiro led the Vongola through a series of racks and shelves them to a grandiose door made of antique dark wood lined with gold. Guiro opened the door and then followed the Vongola as he came in.

"Guiro…why not show me who's behind that mask." The Vongola said. Guiro then smiled and his head opened into two and a baby jumped off the immobile mannequin and landed on the newly waxed floor. "Ciaossu…" the baby greeted the Vongola. "Hello…Reborn" he replied.

"Vongola, Calcassa…is it your only option?" Reborn asked Vongola.

"How I hope it is not Reborn, How I hope…" said the Vongola.

Reborn adjusted his hat and jumped atop a redwood table near them and got his gun a pointed it to Vongola. Timoteo looked into Reborn's eyes expressionless. Aiming for the Vongola, Reborn smiled and then his gun's shape swirled and turned into a green chameleon that sat in his hat. Leon leaped and began spinning he swirled his thread and spun it with the grace of a dancer. After the circling display Reborn held a scarf made of such delicate silk and handed it to the Vongola.

The Vongola then put the scarf around his neck then spoke "Reborn, I am expecting you back at the headquarters after the Arcobaleno's ceremony" as he adjusted his scarf "I know you haven't yet accepted the curse that has been given to you" he continued.

Reborn's features became serious and said "I will return later to you, Vongola". The Vongola nodded in return. Reborn then jumped into the head of the mannequin and smiled as the head closed. Guiro escorted Vongola back to the shop entrance. "Goodbye…Vongola" Guiro said to Timoteo who then thanked him.

The storm has stopped and strong gales before was now a cool breeze. The dark clouds that overcastted the sky were gone and the sky was now bombarded with millions of twinkling stars and the elegant luminous glow of the moon dominated the sky.

The twins who were hiding beneath the topiary watched the Vongola come out of the boutique while holding each others hands to withstand the cold. Suddenly with a flick of their hands, flames ignited in their hands. Beautiful yellow and orange flames danced in their palms. The heat of the flames dried off their clothes. The flames reflected in their eyes.

As Guiro closed the double-doors a woman walking in the street dressed in a worn garb greeted the Vongola. Timoteo then returned a greeting to the woman and then recognized a young boy behind her holding her hand. Even though the woman was mentally ill she knew the man before her was the Vongola boss.

The woman introduced her son to the Vongola that he was his son though the Vongola have never seen this woman or her son. She proved her claims by showing his son's Dying Will Flames. At the sight of the flames the woman's eyes went blank that looked grim for their shade of black.

The Vongola was so overwhelmed by such rarity. He removed his scarf and put it around the boy's neck as sign of formally accepting the boy as his son, Xanxus. The mother thanked the Vongola and watched them board the Bentley and drove through the brick driveway to the Vongola HQ.

The woman was now alone and still has her distinct smile. She walked her way to the other street. Flickering flames caught her attention. Such beautiful shades of yellow and orange made the flames sparkle like gold and topaz. She walked closer and found two girls, sitting below a bear-like hedge, flames of amber and yellow dancing in their clasped hands.

Featureless, the twins watched the woman come closer and stand in front of them adoring their hands ablaze. The woman known as the mother of Xanxus smiled at the sight. Then she held out her hand to touch the flames.

As her hand got closer her smile looked wild. Touching the twins hands, the flames engulfed her…though she wasn't burned flames of yellow and orange covered her hands, hair, clothes, and eventually ran throughout her body.

Agony, supposedly that is what she is supposed to feel, but instead she was overjoyed as the flames gamboled her. She held her hands in front or her face, she struggled to stand and fell to her knees on the newly cut grass, and still that exaggerated smile rippled in her face, flashing her white teeth.

The twins watched vaguely as the flames grew brighter and bigger on the woman's body. The woman who then looked at them, she looked at them eyes wild and the black eyes made them shiver. Her onyx eyes then turned to sapphire as though the flames burnt something covering her eyes.

Suddenly the flames of amber and gold blazed brightly that the colors dissipated then revealed a flame of indigo covering the woman's hands that were still held out in front of her face.

The woman smiled and said "I'm Marciano wife of the Estraneo Famiglia's Boss".

The twins then stood and shared a smile.

"Crezia" said the one with the amber hair.

"Cretia" said the other one with the gold hair.


	2. Frodare

Frodare

(Swindle)

Sirens broke the silent night. The monotonous ringing pierced all throughout the mountainside. The silver of the moon revealed armored masked men in black suits dashing downhill. Alarms wailed and searchlights danced in the black sky.

And there they were, twin girls in rags scampering thru the white snow. The frosty gales blowing against them took away the very blood out of their pale faces. Clinking broken metal shackles dangled from their wrists.

Running, or more like hovering, beside Tia and Zia (shortcuts for Cretia and Crezia) was a misty silhouette that was either muscular or feminine in shape. The silhouette was covered in dim Mist Flames.

They stopped their endless sprint in a vast clearing overhanging a cliff. Snow then began to fall harder. And the cold seeped thru their lips, fingers and veins. The twins were gasping for air that's freezing.

"Have we lost them?" asked Zia.

"Not for long…" before Tia could finish speaking, three misty figures began to meld in. Clad in black and holding steel chains came the Vendicare. Shocked, the twins then were forced to shield each other's backs for unknown attacks. While the silhouette turned to them and said "My debt is paid…" and it disintegrated into mist.

"And my last illusion" a voice continued. The voice was from the cloaked illusionist.

"No one escapes…" declared the three guardians. Then behind them other Vendice guardians started to meld-in. A dozen in counting, they surrounded Tia and Zia.

"How long was it since the last contract?" asked Tia.

"Fifty years…" Zia said glumly.

"So that's why he weakened…" Tia stressed. ("He" was used for formality)

The twins then fixed themselves into fighting stances. In return the masked Vendicare guardians threw their crooked chains around the girls.

Eyes fixed on their enemies, Zia and Tia looked more as predator than prey. Flames ignited from their shackles and their eyes glowed with delight so as peeled off wide grins. Yellow and orange flames twirled in their wrists. Heat and adrenaline again flowed into their petrified bodies.

The first of the hook-pointed chains reached Zia and she deflected it with awesome dexterity.

"Easy." She murmured.

The second hook-pointed chain aimed for Tia's chest, which she also deflected with breathtaking speed. Soon the hook-pointed chains whisked at around them. The girls easily deflected each of the chains…until one scraped Zia's calf.

"Well that hurt." she scowled at her sister.

"No Mist coated chains…" Tia said giggling at the Vendice guards.

The chains were now whisking faster and faster around the twins. As soon as they started to multiply the sooner they depleted, because of the ricocheting blocks of Zia and Tia.

The flames danced on the iron shackles vigorously. Zia jumped and swiped at a guard swiftly with one of her Sky infused shackles.

"One down." she bragged.

Tia then did cartwheel and a somersault that knocked out two of the black clad men.

"Two for me." Tia boasted.

Enraged the Vendicare kinsmen grew more in number so as even more outnumbered our sadistic protagonists. The guards withdrew their chains and clicked them in effect revealed scythe-like hooks on both ends. Looking at the hooks, they already make you think about the limitless gore of your death.

The cockiness and bravado of the girls faltered a little when they saw those black iron chained hooks. Tensed, Tia and Zia backed a little. Then the both of them attacked at the same time. They smacked two guardians at a time but weren't making any progress as the Vendice guards meld-in from nothing.

Zia twirled, making her shackles' chains to land blows unto the guard that has scraped her ear. She jumped back as an invisible guard solidified into a pose fancying his scythes that were supposed to be around her neck now.

Tia buffeted the guard in front of her with simultaneous blows. She attacked another masked guard in front of her. Kicking the hooks off his hands and smacking his head with her fist…then the guard dissolve into mist. Zia was startled she didn't see through that one. A guard attacked Tia from behind while she was still in shock. But she saw his shadow land on her and skipped away, but not after having scraped arm.

"Aaaaah!" she shouted in agony.

Zia saw her twin as she was cleaved by a Vendice guardian. Her eyes widened. It made her think how the confinement in the Vendice Prison had affected them. It had made their senses and instincts worthless… What about their super intuition? It can't falter even a millimeter. A nightmare for them who were teachers to the Vongola Quinto! Their pride in their power gained null senses!

Zia ran toward Tia. At the second they were regrouped they were already surrounded by the growing number of their captors. The tables have turned…the predators were now the prey.

"No!" both of them shouted.

The chains scraped their way as they circled on the twins. They were captured! Again! The first time they were captured they were tricked into destroying a fleet by the Vongola Quinto and have killed a known Mafioso. Another sin added to the Vongola Famiglia.

The chains clad Tia and Zia. They held them both. As the chains circled their necks…the twins disappeared into mist. The Vendicare was tricked! The captors were now frantically searching for the twin girls.

"Nobody escapes us!" announced the Vendice guards when they saw the flickering of the flames near the edge of the cliff. There was Tia and Zia smiling at their captors. Their wounds were healing, because of the Sun flames covering them.

The last illusion…illusions of themselves!

The Vendicare men charged at them with other kinsmen flickering into view. That is when Zia held Tia's hand and they both jumped over the cliff. The Vendice barked at them with burning hated. But they were already out of earshot.

They descended faster and faster…their white hair was ablaze! From white it turned Zia's into autumnal amber and Tia's into the shade of a golden sun. Still ignited, the flames on their shackles danced…then blasted focused streams.

Tia and Zia darted into the sky! The pressure of their flames boosted them forward. They headed away from the European Alps to Italy…where they can regain there strength and have their revenge unto the Vongola!


	3. Risveglio

**Risveglio**

(Awakening)

The lab was dark and empty, say for one. A baby with spiky green hair was seated in front of a floor to ceiling led monitor. He wore a clean white lab coat with its collar unfolded upwards. Behind his chair a dark green crocodile was snoring peacefully. The opaque light flowed from the screen and lit his round face.

The tables were all tinkered with bits and pieces of box weapons, unfinished moscas, and chemicals in flasks and liquids in test tubes. Other huge machines and super computers crowded the area. Random pawn missiles and humanoids were clustered just near the stacks of blueprint paperwork.

The lab doors suddenly burst open, came in was a woman in a black lab coat. Her billowing lush indigo hair that reached the small of her back was tied in a bun and her sapphire eyes burned with every glare. Two Cervello stood guard in front of the double doors, their long-pink hair rested on their goth lolita dress.

The woman, Marciano leader of the Halbton Torque, strode inside the lab, passing a full size mosca and kicked an old gun with a red X-mark on it. She stopped near the baby and the crocodile.

"How is it going?" said Marciano.

"Initiating in five minutes and thirty seconds…" Verde replied.

"Good…"

"This feels weird; I'm playing with my old toys again."

"Just keep it up, Verde-sama."

"I'm expecting the deal paid my research fully…I need to know more about Tri-ni-Sette…"

"It'll be paid lavishly…" Marciano said, and she never lies.

The light from the screen glinted on Verde's glasses. A beep came sounding off. And the led screen showed two cameras. Each showing a three-meter high metal capsule trapped inside a glacier. A faint light twinkling on and off filtered out off the closed opening.

Verde reached for a complex keyboard placed beside him. And he pressed multiple keys that became hypertexts dominating another screen, rather a secondary screen, beside him. The cameras zoomed out then gallantly displaying the North and South Pole.

"Phase 1…initiating, five minutes to commence next phase," Verde said.

Grabbing a broken arm arrow which head is shaped like a skull, "Track the coordinates, start satellite sectioning, and calculate moon's axis," Marciano enumerated while eyeing the crushed bands and metal.

"Already tracked the coordinates an hour ago, 90°N-82.7° N 114.4° W and 90°S 0°W, lateral changes due to the thinning of ice and the mantles movement for the last 20 years," was Verde's monotone.

"How about the eclipse?" asked Marciano.

"The complete lunar eclipse in the South Pole will start in one hundred and fifty seconds."

"The Aurora Borealis?"

"Exactly ninety nine seconds in, three, two, one…timer initiated."

"Begin the unsealing stage…"

"Commenced…"

The led screen begun to slide till it stopped and was changed into two screens, of the same size. Each showing the metal capsules inside the glaciers, which were already beginning to melt, that the heat the capsules were emitting was obvious.

(South Pole Screen)

The heat was now apparent for the ice and water surrounding the capsules was already turned to steam. Vapor was quickly refrozen into snow dust. Now in clear view, the capsule looked a lot wider and bigger. The metal glinted in the light of the moon, which was turning to a shade of red.

The unsealing had begun. Cretia, leader of the Diesis Torque, had been in the state of aging and evolving inside the capsule for twenty years already. And now, the time has come to awaken them for the decades of deep slumber.

The doors hissed open and the heat of the inside steamed the frost in the air. Perfectly covered, Cretia looked at the scarlet sky; the misty clouds enveloped the chamber. Naked, Tia walked forward till she was really face to face with the red moon.

Her golden hair was flying with the Antarctic gusts. Her golden locks gently brushing her perfect pinkish white skin. Her eyes were glinting with enjoyment and excitement.

She put her arms away from her body and she ignited. The Sun Flames first engulfed her arms, crawled to her shoulders and then swallowed her whole body. The Flames pulsed, as if it was a beating heart that goes ka-thump, ka-thump. The Flames changed into a shade of red and turned back to blazing gold.

As the moon returned to its glorious silver white, the Flames and her body's pulsing and flexing became fiercer, dangerous! Finally the heavens magnificently displayed the full moon. That's when it happened.

The sudden gush of the moon's light was concentrated in a spotlight. And on the spotlight was Tia. Her body knocked about by the streak of light, but she seemed not to be affected and enjoyed the light.

Her Flames, her flames. The once a golden brazier was now a sparkling pearl white. Now as it seems the moon has literally touched her. Even the golden hair now had white streaks in it. And not only that, she was now holding the moon's blinding power.

(North Pole Screen)

Crezia, leader of the Bemolle Torque, was also in a stage of aging and evolving like her twin Tia. She thought of this experiment five years after escaping from Vendice and successfully reinstating the underground Estraneo Familia in the name of what now is known as the Boreale Famiglia.

The metal capsule fizzed open. As she came out clouds of steam covered her naked body. The air hissed, like the effervescence of opening a can of soda—only longer. The smile on her face was an obvious clue that she waited for this moment for what we call twenty years—a really long time.

She instantly ignited her palms with her insidious shade of Sky Flames. The mist over her was blown away by the freezing wind, leaving her stark naked. She ignited her flames bigger, nastier that they turned into vortexes.

In seconds the first streaks of refreshing green glowed in the sky. Then next was the liquid violet and shocking pink. The aurora borealis danced in the heavens. As thought it was a feminine rainbow. The sky glowed into the distance circularly.

The fluid flow of the aurora borealis swirled into Zia's Sky Flames. It swirled faster and faster, her amber hair twirling. Till you can't even recognize the orange flames. In seconds what was before, bronze and amber flame was now the flowing liquidity of the aurora.

Zia, feeling accomplished in what her idea had come to life, fiddled her new found power and scorched everything in at least a kilometer in a 360 degrees rotation.

(Laboratory)

Eyes still glued on both led screens, the two Mafioso were obviously stunned of the twins' new found power. Even the guarding Cervello wanted and sneaked a peak.

Getting back her composure, "Now Vongola will be brought to its end" Marciano declared.

"If you see Reborn, kill him for me…" Verde snickered as he adjusted his glasses and left laboratory with the crocodile.

Marciano was left in the laboratory, watching the twins as they muster their strengths. Their first escape was form a prison the next was from a lack of power. She watched them carefully and said,

"Now, Boreale will rise from the ashes of the Estraneo and burn down Vongola's hierarchy!"

* * *

**Notes: Marciano's, Zia's and Tia's are of the same bodily age (18-21yrs old)**

**Marciano was blessed by Tia's "Celestial Rebirth" wherein she gained youth and aged slowly.**

**Some of the scraps in the lab has some stories to tell that i would not want to share for it will destroy some fans out there XD**


End file.
